Storage systems typically store large amounts of data that may be used by hosts, clients, and/or servers. An effective storage system may provide high availability of the user data and may prevent data loss in case of disasters. Frequently, disaster recovery systems are used to back up copies of data and maintain the different copies at geographically separate locations. For example, when data is written to a primary volume located at a primary location the data may also be written to a secondary volume located at a secondary location. As the data on the primary volume and the secondary volume is kept in sync, if one of the volumes becomes inaccessible, a host device may access the data on the other volume. Thus, if a disaster strikes one storage location, data may be recovered from the other storage location.